1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of controlling post-processing after image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an image processing system which performs a variety of post-processes to sheets after image formation. For example, there is proposed a sheet folding unit which folds sheets by Z-folding (accordion folding) or C-folding (letter folding) and outputs them (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-193288).
However, for example, the following proposal has not been made. In this situation, even a measure capable of coping with problems and needs which may arise in association with post-processing has not been proposed. For example, it is proposed to change selection of sheets subjected to image formation in accordance with the type of post-processing. For example, depending on the type of post-processing, the user may not obtain an output he wants, in a mode in which sheets of a type corresponding to an image to be formed are automatically selected.
Assume that a specific type of post-processing called C-folding is performed. Even if sheets of a type suitable for an image to be formed are selected, they may not be suited to C-folding. In this case, an output result the user does not want may be obtained. This problem arises when, for example, the user wants to execute a specific type of post-processing but print media having undergone the specific type of post-processing are different from those the user wants.
At present, there are neither proposals to solve such problems nor even requests on the market. A mechanism capable of coping with the above-mentioned problems and needs has not been examined. There is not proposed a configuration which, when the target job requires a specific type of post-processing such as C-folding, inhibits execution of print processing of the job without prompting the user to explicitly determine, via a user interface, sheets necessary for print processing of the job. Further, there is not proposed a configuration which, when the target job does not require a specific type of post-processing, permits execution of print processing of the job without prompting the user to explicitly determine, via a user interface, sheets necessary for print processing of the job.